


Double Shot (extra cream)

by cielsdemon



Series: Ficlet Dump [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, Suggestive Themes, everything is suggestive themes bc of Grell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric breaks the coffee machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shot (extra cream)

A colorful curse, followed by a loud crash and even more creative expletives, draws Will’s attention away from the paperwork he’s double-checking on his way down the hall. He pauses outside of the door to the break room and peers inside, one brow raised.

  


In front of him stands a flustered and quite damp Eric Slingby. In either of his hands is one half of what Will comes to realize is the remains of this floor’s coffee maker. His right brow rises to join the left.

  


“I broke the coffee machine.” At least Slingby has the decency to look sheepish. Alan flutters nervously at his elbow, the towel in his hands already soaked with brownish liquid.

  


“What happened?” Will is almost afraid to know the answer.

  


Eric shrugs one shoulder. “It burned me,” he says, waving one half of the device. Coffee sloshes onto the floor. “So I punched it.”

  


Will tucks his paperwork under one arm and uses the guise of adjusting his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. It’s not even nine in the morning and someone is already causing trouble. At least it isn’t Sutcli–

  


A theatrical gasp comes from behind him. It seems Will spoke too soon.

  


“Is that the coffee machine?” Grell asks, sweeping past Will in a swirl of red. “Eric Slingby. Do you have any idea how important a role coffee plays in my morning routine? Do you?” She makes a noise of distress and clenches her hands into fists at her side.

  


Before she can do something overly dramatic, Will shoots out a hand and grabs the back of her jacket. “Grell.” She looks over her shoulder at him, scowling. “Leave him. He’ll be responsible for not only cleaning up his mess, but also supplying the floor with a new machine. Isn’t that right, Slingby?”

  


Eric frowns and mutters something under his breath.

  


“Excuse me?”

  


“I said ‘yes, boss’,” Eric repeats, louder, after Alan jabs his elbow into his side.

  


Will adjust his glasses. “As I thought.” He nods toward the mess. “Clean this up. Grell,” he warns. “We don’t need another mess this morning. Do behave.”

  


Grell puffs an exasperated breath. “Fine.” She bats her eyelashes at Will. “But only if I get something else tall, dark, and sweet to wake me up on this dreary morning.”

  


“Look elsewhere for your morning pick-me-up. I have work to do.” Will turns away from the break room and strides down the hall.

  


“Guess you get tall, dark, and bitter,” Eric snorts, grinning at Alan. “Eh? C’mon, that was good.” Alan shakes his head, a faint smile on his face as he mops at the mess on Eric’s shirt.

  


“Quiet, you,” Grell replies hotly. “You’re the reason I have to reap without coffee today.”

  


Eric grimaces and drops the busted machine into the trashcan. “Sorry. I can nab you a coffee to make up for it?” 

  


Grell waves her hand. “Now I’m in the mood for something stronger.” She cocks a brow at Eric and smirks. Slowly, a smile spreads across Eric’s face. “There’s a clever lad. Finish your clean up.” She turns to walk away, but pauses in the doorway and looks coyly over her shoulder. “Bring Alan. I think I’ll need a double-shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out our [tumblr](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
